


Tears of a clown

by Roselinethefae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: I own nothing recognizable





	Tears of a clown

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing recognizable

Tears of a clown  
  
Danny had just finished a fight with Skulker and was bandaging his wounds in the boys bathroom before heading back to his first class.   
  
"Gah! Why does he have to be obsessed with hunting and hanging my pelt on his wall/at the foot of his bed?"  
  
As he said this he never noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain of his wounds and the psychological scars from fighting: ghosts; his parents; the GIW; the Red Huntress (aka Valerie Grey); and Vlad. By the time he finished bandaging his wounds and finished crying it was time for second block. So hoping Sam and Tucker had grabbed his bag from first block; he headed to his second class of the day where surprise surprise Lancer was subbing for his math teacher.  
  
"Daniel glad you could make it on time today."  
  
Danny had just nodded moving toward his desk where his backpack was because his friends had grabbed it for him.  
  
"Now class I have an announcement to make: the annual talent show is coming up and with it a chance to bring your grades up. For those of you with a grade lower than a "C" if you participate you'll get 10 bonus points for entering and if you win you can have your grade bumped up a whole letter grade. Now on to the lesson..."  
  
Danny had stopped paying attention at that point because he knew he had to get his grades up and this was the perfect opportunity. The only question was what should he do? He pondered on that through the rest of class the next two classes, lunch, three ghost fights, and dinner. Then it hit him, he could play guitar and sing a song. After all he had been taking guitar classes since he was old enough to hold one and voice lessons since his mom heard him singing in the shower a few years ago. Now what song could he do? He was about to have another long while of thinking when one of his parents CDs started to play on the stereo and the song that came through was perfect. It summed up what he was feeling most of the time and it would be hard for anyone except Team Phantom to realize what the message was.  
  
"Hey mom what's the name of this song?"  
  
Maddie told him and he thanked her then ran to his room to find the chords so he could start learning it. The next day he signed up for the show and then ran off to go fight which ever ghost it was to set off his ghost sense this time.  
  
"BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"  
  
"Seriously I changed for YOU?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
 _Time skip (Day of talent show)_  
  
Danny waited nervously for his turn backstage with his guitar on his back. Thankfully Dash was away at a football game or else Danny would have been worried for his instrument. When it was his turn Danny gulped and walked out on stage.  
  
"Um, hi, my, um talent is I'm going to, um share with you tonight is a song..."  
  
As the crowd politely clapped for him Danny started his song...  
"Now if there's a smile on my face  
It's only there trying to fool the public   
But when it comes down to fooling you  
Now honey that's quite a different subject  
But don't let my glad expression  
Give you the wrong impression  
Really I'm sad, oh sadder than sad  
You're gone and I'm hurting so bad  
Like a clown I pretend to be glad  
Now there's some sad things known to man  
But ain't too much sadder than  
the tears of a clown  
When there's no one around..."  
  
As Danny sang his audience began to whisper about how good he surprisingly was. As Danny continued most if not all of the audience was near tears and wanted him to win.  
  
"...Now there's some sad things known to man  
But ain't too much sadder than  
the tears of a clown  
When there's no one around, oh yeah  
Just like Pagliacci did  
I try to keep my sadness hid  
Smiling in the public eye  
But in my lonely room I cry  
the tears of a clown  
When there's no one around  
Oh, yeah baby  
Now if there's a smile upon my face  
Don't let my glad expression  
Give you the wrong impression  
Don't let the smile I wear  
Make you think that I don't care  
Really I'm sad I'm hurting so bad."  
  
Danny looked up from finishing his song he heard and saw everyone in the auditorium clapping for him and had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Thanks everyone the song was 'Tears of a Clown' by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles"  
  
After that Danny went and sat down in the audience next to the rest of Team Phantom to watch the other acts and see who would win. As he did Sam nudged him saying he did a great job and she had no idea that he could play or sing that well. He just blushed and said thanks.  
  
 _Time skip (end of talent show)_ __  
  
"Wasn't that a lovely show? Now let's see what our Judges (which were comprised of Lancer, Principal Ishyama,and Tesslaff) have to say as to who our winner will be?" Said the MC (Valerie Grey) for the night.  
  
The judges had finished deliberating when Valerie had finished her sentence and sent the results up in an envelope to Val.  
  
"Can I get a drum roll please?" From somewhere in the crowd came a drum roll...  
  
"In third place we have Lynn Jones and her fabulous storytelling, in second we have Danny Fenton with his song 'Tears of a clown' and in first place getting the trophy and the grade bump is Mikey Baker and his stupid geeky love poem..."  
  
Everyone clapped while Mikey got up to get the trophy. Danny, while sad at not getting the grade bump, was just glad he finished his part and got the extra credit for being part of the show. As he headed home with his friends and family he realized that he no longer felt like he was pretending to be happy. Huh I guess it can be therapeutic to get things off your chest in such a manner...  
  
  



End file.
